La frustración causa estragos, ¿o no?
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Él, todo un semental, había tenido aventuras con algunas de las kunoichis, sin embargo lo que más le agradaba no era acostarse con ellas, sino el enojo que sentía Naruto al enterarse. KibaNaru. Shonen-Ai.


**Título:**La frustración causa estragos, ¿o no?  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Shonen-Ai.  
><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>**ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO, PRESTEN ATENCIÓN.  **La idea de este fanfic YA LA ESCRIBÍ, este fic es como un "Editado" de otro que tengo (llamado "Nunca digas no"). La razón por la cual decidí editarlo es obvia (aish, era tan mala escribiendo...), pero lo publico como una nueva historia porque me da pena borrar la otra (puf, patético, ¿verdad?), es de hace 2 o 3 años creo, así que me da un no se qué. Además, este es mi espacio, así que hago lo que se me de la gana (menos escribir mal, manden 34938434 reviews si cometo errores).

Ahora, unas palabras mias que ya no son importantes: Y es que decidí editar este fanfic (así como lo haré con otros) porque la idea no me gustó, ya no me agrada el amor fácil, ni los besos del primer momento... Taaan cliché. Así que, aunque esta no sea la mejor historia jamás escrita KibaNaru, me pareció menos idiota que la anterior.

Ahora si, lean.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

El heredero del clan Inuzuka (compartido, pues su hermana también compartía el cargo) había tenido, vaya a saber uno cuántas, aventuras con las jóvenes de Konoha sin que sus amigos se enterasen. Entre ellas, se encontraban Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata (vale, ese solo había sido un inocente beso, pero según Kiba contaba de todas formas) y Temari (que aunque pertenecía a Suna, el alcohol por parte de ambos les hizo olvidar hasta sus nombres). Y el único enterado (y perjudicado) de estos sucesos era su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, que sin saber el verdadero motivo, se molestaba fácilmente por la actitud del castaño hacia las jóvenes. Quizás esto se debía a que las jóvenes aparecían horas más tarde frente a su casa, con lágrimas en los ojos y rogando por saber qué había pensando el chico de ellas.

Pero no había caso, aunque se lo preguntara de mil maneras distintas, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

—No sé porque tolero tus estúpidas aventuritas, Kiba —Gruñó frustrado Uzumaki un día en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Naruto, tengo dieciséis años, es hora de que tu también te diviertas un poco —Si, esa respuesta conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas—, aunque si me lo preguntas, ya sé que anda mal.

El rubio detuvo los golpes que estaba andando para mirar entre sorprendido y curioso al chico, incluso Akamaru dejó de olfatear mariposas para mirarle.

—¿Enserio? ¿¡Qué! —Y desapareció, como siempre solía hacerlo—. ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL, KIBA!

¿Por qué sentía todo aquello como un _deja vu_?

.

.

.

Como no lograba sacarse la duda de la cabeza, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho donde seguramente se encontraría el Inuzuka. Esperó en silencio hasta que éste terminara y, aunque quiso tomarlo por sorpresa cuando por fin había dejado de entrenar, Kiba le ganó en cuestión de segundos, siendo ahora el rubio quien estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de Kiba y un árbol de alrededor.

—No me digas que te has olvidado de mi olfato…—Le reprendió burlonamente-

—¡Kiba! —Gritó molesto, sin querer admitir que había cometido un error.

—Ya Naruto, me lastimas los oídos… Pero bien, te lo diré.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa:—¿Q-qué?

—Eres frustrante, ¡no te hagas el imbécil! Ya sabes qué—Bufó pero volvió a recuperar la calma, antes de permitirle hablar, tomó el habla nuevamente—. Hay algo que me gusta, más que molestar y acostarme con todas las chicas de Konoha (y Suna), más que coquetear en el bar…

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver…?

—¿Sabes qué es aquello que tanto me gusta? —Continuó hablando y Naruto negó con la cabeza— Aquello que me gusta es ver como la persona que "_amo" _se enoja tanto conmigo por mi comportamiento, porque la razón no es otra que los celos.

—¿¡De que hablas! ¡Si la única persona que lo sabe soy…!

Se quedó callado, incapaz de continuar con la protesta y miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. ¿Acaso Kiba…? No… ¿O si?

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Naruto… —Sonrió traviesamente y lo dejó libre al fin, para después montar sobre Akamaru y regresar a la Aldea antes de que el rubio fuera detrás de él a exigirle preguntas.

Porque claro, el tarado era demasiado lento para comprender el significado de tanto parloteo, que no era ni más ni menos que "Me gustas tú".

* * *

><p>Si llegaron a leer la anterior, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Mejor, peor, da igual? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones ^^<p> 


End file.
